<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outdoorsy in That I Drink on Patios by betheflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735891">Outdoorsy in That I Drink on Patios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Balcony Scene, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to take his boyfriends skiing. They discover other uses for his mountain cabin.</p><p>____</p><p>Harlequin Presents fill for February 13: Balcony Sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outdoorsy in That I Drink on Patios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts">Bill_Longbow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>_____<br/>TSB Info:<br/>Name: betheflame<br/>Card: 3017<br/>Square: S2 "Nipple Play"<br/>Ship: Tony/Steve/Bucky<br/>Major Tags: Orgasm Delay/Denial, Anal Fingering, Oral Sex, Fluff and Smut<br/>Summary: Tony wants to take his boyfriends skiing. They discover other uses for his mountain cabin.<br/>______</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em>cold</em>.</p><p>Correction.</p><p>It was FREEZING.</p><p>But that’s not why Tony’s nipples were hard enough to cut glass.</p><p>No.</p><p>That was due to the fact that his boyfriends had been teasing them, along with other parts of his body, for the better part of <em>two hours</em>.</p><p>And it wasn’t like he was complaining, necessarily. He loved Steve and Bucky and he loved sex with them and he loved their creativity, but <em>jesus fuck</em>, it was cold.</p><p>It all started innocently enough, which is unusual for the three of them. Tony had decided to take the boys to his cabin in Telluride upon hearing they’d never been skiing.</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean you’ve never been skiing,” he asked, his voice going up an octave. “How is it possible we have been dating for three years and I have never forced you to go skiing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could it be because you hate being outdoors?” Bucky said, not even looking away from the video game screen where he was traipsing through Velen gathering herbs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like being outdoors,” Tony protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re outdoorsy in that you drink on patios, doll,” Bucky corrected. “But you wanna fly me to a fancy cabin on a mountain, I learned a long time ago to not protest. Just make sure there’s food this time? I’m not reliving Montana 2018.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was a one-time event!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re fucking super soldiers, pal,” Steve smirked. “We can’t just eat you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Food. You want sex in cabins, you provide food,” Bucky grunted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Caveman Barnes, there will be food.”</em>
</p><p>So there was food. And blankets. And long sex sessions in front of the fire place.</p><p>And they had eaten Tony… Bucky’s affinity for rimming had surprised all of them, and delighted both Tony and Steve on various occasions.</p><p>Then Tony complained he was too warm in front of the fire. Or, technically and according to Steve, he had <em>whined</em> he was too warm. So the boys did the only logical thing they knew to do… they carried him onto the private balcony and proceeded to let him cool down.</p><p>Since they both hated the cold, they’d gone to don sweatpants and hoodies, but left their boyfriend gently tied to a lounge chair, promising to keep him warm.</p><p>And booooooy did they.</p><p>Steve had put gloves onto Tony’s hands so that he couldn’t touch either of them, not really, because keeping Tony out of control was one thing the boys loved best. Bucky had found a floppy snow cap and pulled it down so that it covered Tony’s eyes, as well as the top of his head, and then they proceeded to get to work.</p><p>Bucky’s metal arm pinched and prodded and played with Tony’s nipples while Steve nibbled on his neck, while also gently tracing fingernails up and down Tony’s rapidly hardening dick. They brought him to the very edge of orgasm and then changed tactics… <em>four different times</em>. Tony was both near death and on the edge of ecstasy previously unknown to man and he wasn’t sure which one was worse.</p><p>“I didn’t know orgasm denial was on the menu today,” Tony grunted at one point.</p><p>Steve gave a gallant shrug. “You never said it was off it.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Tony replied.</p><p>Bucky moved to lick a stripe up Tony’s dick. “What was that, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I pledge my love to both of you until my dying day.” His love, his fortune, all future offspring if they would just<em> get the fuck on with it.</em></p><p>“I thought so.” Bucky promptly swallowed Tony whole.</p><p>Tony pawed at Bucky’s shoulder - these fucking gloves - because he was flailing at the sudden pressure after being denied for so long. Sweet, sweet heat. Bucky’s mouth was a chasm of warm suction, and Tony was drowning it in. Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. “You know we’ll stop, just say.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and whimpered. “I’m being a brat, this is fun. You’re good, sugarplum.”</p><p>“Well, in that case,” Steve responded and went to work sucking a bruise onto Tony’s neck. Tony scrambled for purchase through the thick gloves, and only ended up padding at the arms of the lounge chair. He couldn’t grab Steve or Bucky or fucking anything in these gloves and it was both irritating and arousing.</p><p>“Wumafefw,” Tony moaned.</p><p>“What was that, doll?” Bucky popped himself off of Tony’s dick and Tony mourned the loss of warmth.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Bucky crawled up Tony’s body and kissed him. Tony could taste the tartness of his come mixed with Bucky’s distinct taste and it was enough to nearly make him crawl out of his skin. He wasn’t young any more - which is why the boys had gotten so good at long bouts of foreplay between main events when Tony was the focus of the show. But today? Today was stretching that to new places.</p><p>“Baby, what do you want?” Bucky whispered and Tony wished he could see them both. He knew their eyes would be full of love and desire, mixed into an intoxicating combination that always stole Tony’s breath. Thank fuck for eidetic memories.</p><p>“I want to come on Bucky’s fingers,” Tony moaned. “And I want to be warm again.”</p><p>“You got it, handsome,” Bucky murmured, knowing just what fingers Tony meant. He trailed the metal arm down Tony’s body - stopping once again at Tony’s oversensitive nipples to give tweaks to each - and ghosted over the leaking head of Tony’s penis. Tony moaned and Steve chased the sound with a kiss.</p><p>“Stevie, why don’t you climb on top?” Bucky suggested. “Not like, you know, just keep him warm?”</p><p>“Let me touch, please,” Tony whined.</p><p>“Sure,” Steve said, “but only me.”</p><p>Tony nodded and shucked the gloves. He went to remove the hat as well, but Steve stopped him. “No.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Tony’s jaw set, which must have alerted Steve he may have gone too far. “Color?”</p><p>“Green, sorry, I’m - green, babe.”</p><p>Steve nibbled along Tony’s jaw in affirmation and Tony was lost in the combination of that sensation and Bucky’s fingers slowly circling his hole.</p><p>“You’re so loose still, baby,” Bucky said. “I don’t know if I can make this happen for you.”</p><p>“You got a whole arm, Buckaroo, get creative,” Tony moaned and Bucky laughed. He inserted two fingers easily - which didn’t surprise Tony since Steve had been in there earlier and his dick was… larger than two fingers, even metal ones.</p><p>Bucky began to scissor his fingers apart, curving them slightly as he did to hit different parts of Tony’s inner walls. Tony squirmed, simultaneously desperate to chase the sensation and to escape it.</p><p>“Breathe, handsome,” Steve whispered from his position above Tony.</p><p>“Can’t,” Tony huffed. “Too much beefcake suffocating me.”</p><p>“If you can sass, you can breathe,” Bucky replied and inserted a third finger.</p><p>Tony clenched instinctually. He could feel his dick swelling for what he hoped to every single god would be the last time and reached for it, only to be beaten to the punch by Steve’s hand. Tony wrapped his fingers through Steve’s and together they worked Tony back into full erection.</p><p>When Bucky added a fourth finger, Tony told Steve to move his hand, that for this to work the way he wanted, it had to just be Bucky. Steve nodded and laid prone over Tony’s body, kissing the genius deeply.</p><p>“So fucking beautiful from here,” Bucky murmured. “You two have no idea what you look like together. Tony, doll, bend your knees just a little, yes, like that, oh jaysus, you two.” Bucky kept up his monologue praising their beauty while Steve and Tony chased tongues back and forth in each other’s mouths. Tony was getting so close, so close…</p><p>And then Bucky abruptly removed his hand and shoved his tongue into Tony’s hole and Tony came with such a force that he saw white. The three of them arranged themselves into the oversized lounge chair and Bucky gently removed Tony’s hat.</p><p>“So, maybe it’s more accurate that you’re outdoorsy in that you like to fuck on balconies,” Bucky drawled and Tony huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“Maybe, Buckaroo. Maybe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Stony</a> or <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n">Stuckony</a> servers.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>